Ed, Edd n Eddy Z
thumb|300px|right|EEnE Z Intro Movie #1 (spoilers for upcoming sagas) is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dragon Ball Z, as the title implies. Unlike other fanfictions, this fanfiction series is made in flash. There are currently 8 episodes in this fanfiction series. It is currently available in youtube.com and newgrounds.com. This series is created by SSJ7G. Plot / Summary (spoiler-free) Prologue Five years before the events of the series take place, the Cousin Trio, Corey, Zach, and Drew, are sucked in the conflict known only as the School Wars. It stemmed from evil Congressmen passing along No Child Left Behind to U.S. President George W. Bush to sign into effect. From there, evil teachers with questionable disciplinary procedures were hired, among them Dr. Gero and Prof. Utonium. The emotions boiled over and the rebellion began. Regretting his decision, Bush found it needed to send the armed forces into war. The war was even until Saiyan involvement. From their involvement, the droid forces were cut in half before they realized Commander Drew, 2nd-in-command Zach, and General Corey were on the battlefield, ready to defeat the enemy. After three months of Saiyan involvement, the final destination, the SuperSchool, was attacked by the Saiyans and the armed forces. The heroes made their way down the corridors until three Super Saibamen confronted the heroes. Zach and Drew told Corey to go on without them, which Corey reluctantly did. The younger cousin made his way through the SuperSchool while his cousins defeated the Super Saibamen. Corey found the core, but was attacked by a robot, known only as Proto-Metal Sonic. After nearly being killed, Corey's anger at the scientists peaked and his hidden powers awakened, allowing the seven-year-old warrior to defeat Proto-Metal Sonic. However, Corey's reserves of Ki were low, and he passed out. Goku came in at this point, and with a Senzu bean, restored Corey to full strength. The explosion that followed made Corey wonder if Goku survived the blast. For the next five years, the cousins went their own ways, Drew living with his family, Zach protecting the ruins of the Super School from thugs, and Corey going out, exploring the world and training. Eventually, his travels brought him to Peach Creek. At first, passing by the Urban Rangers sentencing three boys to the "Walk of Shame", Corey thought nothing, until he sensed their power levels. After the Urban Rangers cleared out, having left the Eds slipping and sliding on lard (ending of "Oath to an Ed") down the gutters, Corey approached them, and introduced himself, hiding the fact he was a veteran of the School Wars. Corey himself was skeptical at first, but he had a belief those three boys before him were Saiyans, whose past had been covered up by their parents. When he saw them in the junkyard the following day, he watched the strangest thing happen: tails sprouted from the three boys, much like Corey's own tail. That instantly confirmed it. Before Corey could approach them and tell them, flat-out, that they were Saiyan warriors, the Eds freaked out and ran home to have them amputated. Corey still told them, and for the next month, they were somewhat good friends. Even if the Eds complained at Corey's training a lot, especially Edd and Eddy. However, while Corey planned to bring in Drew, Eddy was stirring up trouble. After the events of "Robbin' Ed", Kevin's anger peaked -- he had finally had enough of those dorks and finally decided that they must be destroyed... He began to look up how to build Androids. While Corey was still trying to tell the Eds their true heritage, Kevin met a shadowy figure, naming himself "Utonium", who offered to help Kevin. Blinded by his lust for revenge, Kevin accepted the offer from the evil professor... Heritage Saga (Episodes 1-12) thumb|left|300px|Episode 1Corey walks with the Eds, still trying to convince them that they in fact, are Saiyans. Suddenly, three silver Androids drop from the sky. The prototype Androids have showed up! Corey charges into battle, as does Ed, although he still believes the Eds are "not like in a comic book". Eddy and Edd team up on the straggler and join in the fray. Meanwhile, Drew is en route to the Cul-De-Sac. Just over it, he sees the Prototype Androids, but he is caught off-guard and smashed into the ground. He rebounds, however, and smashes one of his metallic aggressors in the jaw. Soon, the Androids are destroyed. Kevin's second wave comes out and the results are the same, although the Eds and Corey do come very close to a near-fatal encounter in a beam struggle. Kevin's anger and lust for revenge builds over the next few episodes. During this time, the heroes learn the Kaioken from Goku, and the Eds learn the Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon attacks from Corey and Drew. In Episode 4, the ambushes take a near-fatal turn...after defeating most of the Saibamen squad on their training hill, Corey, Drew, and the Eds all search out for the last one, when it unexpectedly lunges out of nowhere and attaches to Double-D. Screaming in fear, Double-D is blown up by the kamikaze attack. Double-D is instantly knocked unconscious. Fearing the worst, Corey, Drew, Ed and Eddy believe there is nothing that they can do, when suddenly, Corey remembers his spare bean. He then feeds it to Double-D, who immediately goes for his hat. Because of this experience, the Eds now believe they are Saiyans. [Z Episode 5|thumb|300px|right|Episode 5 (the text is hard to read so [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/520546 click here for better quality)]]Episode 5 only further intensifies the struggle: Kevin has finally completed four Androids. He sends them so that they can ambush the heroes at their site, not knowing they were already there. After that battle, the Eds, Corey and Drew have a solid idea of who the culprit is... Episode 6 begins, and Sarah chases Double-D out of Ed's house and onto the street. The remaining four Saiyans follow, hoping to catch up to the two Saiyans before anything happens. Kevin sends out his final squad, and one of the prototypes hits Sarah, knocking her out. The Saiyans charge into battle, and after Ed destroys all the Prototypes on his own, Corey and Drew begin to lose their fights. With the Eds charging in, they begin to win. As Corey and Drew begin to battle back the Androids, #5 and #6, Sarah comes to. Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, and Nazz all immediately blame the Eds, Corey and Drew for Sarah's attack, but Sarah knows otherwise -- she tells the truth. Above, Drew and Ed combine their powers and destroy #6. Meanwhile, Corey and the other two Eds get into a close beam struggle, which ends with #5 being destroyed. After going to warn Kevin of his last warning, our heroes settle into somewhat normal lives, completely unaware of Utonium's evil plans with the Chaos Emeralds... Episode 7 begins, and Corey takes on Double-D and Eddy together, and finds out they haven't been training. Meanwhile, Utonium manages to convince the Mayor of Townsville that Corey, Drew, and Zach were at fault during the School Wars, and that Utonium was actually the hero during the conflict. With two Chaos Emeralds, Utonium begins to put his plan in motion. Meanwhile, back at the training site, during the evening hours, Ed and Drew are sparring, and Ed is able to keep up somewhat with Drew. Ed had been training hard to protect his sister, as told to by his mother. The Androids of that episode land, and it is clear that Kaioken is required to combat this threat. Corey has more trouble with his opponent than the others do, and, as everyone else finishes off their Androids, Corey is brutally attack and knocked into a semi-conscious state for a short period of time by #11, who is then sneak-attacked by Drew, who then gives Corey a bean. Now angry, Corey ascends into the air and blows #11 away. Kevin is once more interrogated by the angry heroes, but Kevin maintains his innocence. He tells the heroes a riddle... The next morning, in a remote town, a man by the name of Peter Jones is taking an early morning stroll, when he stumbles across the purple chaos Emerald. He doesn't know of its power, and thinks it to be a pretty gift for "Ashley", the girl of his dreams. However, he is instead brutally murdered by the power-suit clad Professor Utonium, who is now equally blinded by his lust for revenge. He takes the Emerald and vanishes. The news of the murder reaches our heroes, and inspires Double-D to train. Corey and Double-D train together for a short time until it is interrupted by three Androids. #14 takes on Corey and Drew together, #13 takes on Edd and Eddy together, and #12 takes on Ed alone. For a time, it seems like our heroes can't win. Suddenly, Ed uses the Kaioken x5. Realizing this might be their chance, Edd, Eddy, Corey and Drew use it as well, and then begin to win. Ed blasts #12 into the rock he was punching earlier, destroying it. He then passes out, noting that he can see stars. Edd and Eddy sandwich #13 between their blasts, destroying him. #14 is blasted away before he can try to destroy Peach Creek with a large Ki blast. Now noting the presence of evil, the Eds agree to help Corey and Drew with this. Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac below, Kevin tells Nazz about Utonium, and the two reluctantly realize they have to trust the Eds and their friends to help them out... Newcomers (original characters / characters from other series) Good guys Corey Five years before the series' outset, he and his cousin Drew (see below) and other cousin Zach (see below) participated in the School Wars, when villains Dr. Gero and Professor Utonium had seized control under No Child Left Behind (Episode 2). They had blazed through that conflict. After five years of training, the twelve-year-old ran into the Eds after settling in Peach Creek... He then sensed their power levels... surpassing those of average humans. Corey has potential unlocked through anger, seen in Episode 2 during the flashback of the School Wars when Corey and Drew recount their war experiences to the Eds. He also seeks battle somewhat, training daily and experimenting with moves he had seen others perform. His current arsenal of moves include the Kamehameha wave, his signature technique, the Destructo-Disc, the Tri-Beam Cannon, the Split Form technique, and the Kaio-Ken attack. Drew Drew is Corey's cousin, although he is unrelated to Zach. Like Corey, he is a Saiyan who participated in the School Wars. He was called in by Corey before the first episode to help train the Eds, who at the time refused to believe they were Saiyans. Drew is seven years older than Corey, being nineteen years of age by the time of the story's beginning. He and Zach had to let Corey continue on to the core of the Super School while the older Saiyans fought the Super Saibamen. Drew is a tactician when it comes to battle, although he does show an overpowering amount of confidence at times. He is also the only Saiyan who hasn't been told to watch his language by Double-D thus far. Like Corey, he also commands a variety of moves. His current arsenal of moves include the Special Beam Cannon and the Kamehameha, as well as the Kaio-Ken attack. Zach Zach is Corey's other cousin, although he is unrelated to Drew. He served alongside the two in the School Wars. Zach hasn't been seen yet except in a flashback in Episode 2, so it is unclear exactly what power he has as of Episode 8 as well as what kind of moves he can pull off. Goku Goku is from Dragon Ball Z, however his role in Ed, Edd n Eddy Z is minor. He has only appeared in Episode 2, first to help the younger Corey escape the exploding Super School, and later on to teach the heroes how to access the Kaioken. Despite his warning not to go above the Triple Kaio-Ken, our heroes have since used the Kaio-Ken times five without any hassle. Bad guys Dr. Gero Dr. Gero appears in Episode 2 alongside Professor Utonium in the flashback portion of the episode. He helped Utonium create the Proto-Metal Sonic that nearly killed Corey during the School Wars. It is unclear of his fate when he escapes alongside his collegue. Dr. Gero is from the Dragonball Z universe and is adapted to fit into the Ed, Edd n Eddy Z universe. Professor Utonium Professor Utonium is actually a good guy from "The Powerpuff Girls", adapted to fit into the Ed, Edd n Eddy Z universe as a villain rather than a hero. He created the Proto-Metal Sonic that nearly killed Corey during the School Wars. As of Episode 8, Utonium has done the following in the series: #Taught Kevin how to build the Androids that nearly killed the Eds, Corey and Drew on more than one occasion #Got the entire town of Townsville on his side (Townsville has also been adapted to the EEnE Z universe.) #Supposedly defeated Shadow the Hedgehog offscreen for the green Chaos Emerald in Episode 8 #Killed an innocent man for the purple Chaos Emerald #Sent Androids of his own to attempt to kill the heroes #Gotten five of the seven Chaos Emeralds in his bid to get his revenge Utonium is a calculating scientist, although he often puts his faith into one plan as seen in the Heritage Saga (the current saga). Androids / Prototype Androids As of Episode 8, there have been thirty-seven Androids destroyed by the heroes who progressively get stronger through these episodes. The Prototype Androids are weak and are shown easily destroyed by only a few solid hits by our heroes. The Androids range in power, and as of the recent Episodes, have become diehard enemies who are often destroyed by beams rather than by melee. Androids come in two flavors -- infinite energy and energy absorbers. Infinite energy androids have no limit to the amount of Ki they can burn up, as stated by #8 when he struggles with Eddy in Episode 7. Energy Absorbers, on the other hand, can leech energy off their opponents, demonstrated prominently in Episode 6. Saibamen / Super Saibamen Saibamen are from Dragon Ball Z, adapted to fit into the EEnE Z universe. As stated by Kevin, people with enough money can purchase a Saibaman jar to use as protection or for a murder. Saibamen are seen in Episode 4, and one nearly kills Double-D by self-destructing. The Saibamen seen in Episode 2 were prototypes for the Super Saibamen, and were weaker then. In Episode 4, all of the base level heroes can't make the plants flinch, and are forced to use the Kaio-Ken times four to combat them. Super Saibamen were originally in Dragon Ball Z sagas, but were adapted to fit in EEnE Z. There has been only one documented appearance of the super-powered Saibamen, in Episode 2, when Drew and Zach fight three to allow Corey to continue on to the SuperSchool. Even then, the Super Saibamen were still no match for the power of enraged Saiyans. Proto-Metal Sonic Proto-Metal Sonic is the enemy Corey fought at the end of the School Wars. It was programmed to defend the SuperSchool Core, and nearly killed Corey before Corey used his hidden power (FSSj transformation) to defeat him. It is unclear how well this robot would compare to the heroes at present. Quotes *'Ed': "This is so cool! It's just like one of my comic books: 'Piant Men: Rise of the Brocolli'! Except I hate brocolli, so YOU MUST DIE!" ---- *'Edd': "Good lord... MY HAT!!!" away Corey: "Typical Double-D... always worrying about that hat." ---- *'Edd': "MY HAT!!!" Eddy: "Forget about the hat, Double-D, and concentrate on the killer robot..." ---- *'Edd': "You're going to pay for destroying my hat!" Eddy: "Sockhead, you've probably got about fifty more of those hats in your room..." Trivia *Rated T for excessive swearing (especially by Eddy) *Edd goes through a near-death experience in episode 4 when a Saibaman self-destructs on him. *Ed fires his lazah in Episode 6 when Prototype Androids hit his little sister Sarah. *As of Episode 8, only two of the three Eds have a desire to train. *There will be five sagas and over 50 episodes, as stated by the creator. *A storyboard version of EEnE Z is available on FanFiction.net. However, it is unknown at this time if the flash version and the storyboard version are created by the same author. Episodes *Episode 1: youtube/newgrounds *Episode 2: newgrounds *Episode 3: youtube/newgrounds *Episode 4: youtube/newgrounds *Episode 5: youtube/newgrounds *Episode 6: youtube:part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds *Episode 7: newgrounds *Episode 8 ("Burn-Out!"): youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4/newgrounds (no music) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers